Mensonges et Vérités
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Retour au traditionel SandyZorro. Zorro aime faire la sieste, mais à condition d'être dans la solitude la plus complète...


Pitite note de Bouchou : Et encore un one shot. C'est pas bien, je sais. Je devrais déjà m'être remise au Bout de Chou, je sais. Mais ça va venir. Ça va venir.

Disclaimer : Personne à moi. Tout au génie qui les a créés. Et qui ne sait fort heureusement pas ce que j'en fais...

Rating : K, pour quelques jurons de la part d'un certain escrimeur... C'est pas beau les gros mots. n.n

Dédicace : Aux persos, pauvres et inconscientes victimes du fangirlisme...

* * *

Le pont avant du Vogue-Merry pouvait s'avérer un endroit de calme et de plénitude comme nul autre pareil dans l'univers. 

C'était l'avis de Zorro.

Du moins, lorsque ce même pont était _désert_. Ou plutôt lorsqu'une certaine personne blonde habillée en noir de la tête au pied n'était pas inéluctablement en train de se diriger vers vous à grands pas bien trop décidés au goût de l'escrimeur.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

_Et merde. Bordel/de/merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, le cuistot de pacotille ? Peut pas me laisser en paix deux petites minutes ? Je lui suis à ce point irremplaçable ? _

Il serra fermement les paupières et se laissa glisser contre le plancher de bois, mimant un profond sommeil.

_Viens pas m'emmerder, blondinet, viens pas m'emmerder ! Fais demi-tour, allez, tu vois ? Je dors, ça sert absolument à rien que tu viennes par ici, alors dégage ! Demi-tour ! Demi-tour, j'ai dit !_

Ignorant royalement l'ordre silencieux du jeune homme, la cadence des pas s'accéléra et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à sa hauteur, Zorro sentant l'ombre du cuisinier lui masquer le soleil matinal.

« Face de melon ? Tu dors ? »

_Mais non, crétin, je suis allongé devant toi les yeux fermés, mais je ne dors pas ; je joue de la harpe avec mes sabres. Espèce de débile profond._

Un violent coup de pied dans ses côtes le fit tressaillir.

« Zorro, réveille-toi. J'ai du boulot pour toi. »

_Va te faire foutre._

« Après tout ce que Luffy s'est avalé, et surtout après tous les plats qu'il a cassé, hors de question que je fasse la vaisselle tout seul. »

_Comme si j'étais responsable. _

« Et tu es responsable. Y'a vraiment qu'un imbécile comme toi pour aller lui signaler que j'avais mis des pommes de terre de côté, au fond du placard... Derrière les assiettes. »

_...Ouais bah tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'abruti ?_

« Debout. Et tu viens m'aider à ranger la cuisine. »

_Il te dit d'aller te faire foutre._

« Debout, J'AI DIT ! »

Deux mains puissantes le saisirent par les épaules et le secouèrent avec violence, sa tête rebondissant douloureusement contre le sol. Il laissa échapper un grognement imitant avec virtuosité les affres de la plus intense des siestes.

Le blondinet le lâcha, et il l'entendit soupirer et se laisser lentement glisser à ses côtés.

« T'es vraiment ahurissant, mon pauvre ; un troupeau de buffles pourrait piétiner le sol pendant des heures à un mètre de toi, tu ne daignerais même pas lever une paupière. »

_Oui, j'ai souvent remarqué qu'il y avait de nombreuses similitudes entre toi et un troupeau de buffles._

« Je me demande ce qu'il faudrait faire pour te réveiller. »

_Premièrement, s'éloigner de moi._

« T'es vraiment un emmerdeur de première, y'a pas à dire. »

_Deuxièmement, dans ton cas et pour me faire plaisir, peut-être te jeter par-dessus b... Quoi ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ? _

« J'ai vraiment jamais pu te sacquer. D'ailleurs je me demande comment je fais pour vivre sur le même bateau que toi sans essayer de t'étriper plus de trois fois dans un intervalle d'une demi-heure. »

_Nous voilà donc enfin un point commun. Affinité absolument identique et réciproque._

« Tu es un être absolument sans cœur, immoral, égoïste, égocentrique, qui n'hésite pas à tout détruire sur son passage pour arriver à ses buts, sans la moindre once de sensibilité, capable de sacrifier ses amis sans même s'en rendre compte, incapable de comprendre les attentions des êtres qui l'entourent, complètement imperméable aux sentiments... »

_Oui, bon, ça va, tu crois pas que t'en fais un tout petit peu trop, là ?_

« Bon. OK. J'exagère. »

_Ah._

« N'empêche que tu es une sorte de brute sans cervelle et que ça m'écoeure.

_C'est dingue, quant même, ce dégénéré parle dans le vide à un type endormi, et il me sort que c'est moi qui n'aie pas de cervelle..._

« Regarde un peu la façon dont tu traites les deux perles, les deux joyaux étincelants de ce navire, ma Merveilleuse Nami et mon Extraordinaire Robin ? Sans la moindre petite once de respect. »

_Je les traite avec le respect dû à un être humain. C'est-à-dire d'égal à égal ; moi, au moins, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me métamorphoser en caniche domestique pour leur adresser la parole._

« Ces deux éblouissantes déesses, tu les traites comme si elle ne valaient pas mieux que toi ou moi... »

_Ben, oui, parce que, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est le cas, pauvre crétin. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas peur d'elle !_

_...Va falloir que je lui explique ça un jour._

Suivit un silence durant lequel l'escrimeur dû résister à l'urgence d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ce que le blondinet trafiquait.

Il l'entendit sortir une cigarette et l'allumer, avant d'en inhaler la fumée en soupirant profondément.

_C'est dingue ce que ce mec peut me mettre hors de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, bordel ? Je croyais qu'il avait une cuisine à ranger ?_

Le silence se poursuivit, ponctué d'inhalation et d'exhalation de nicotine.

_Bon, alors, tu as deux alternatives possibles, mon vieux ; soit : tu parles, soit : tu vas t'enfermer dans ta cuisine. Quoique tu peux aussi bien aller consulter un psy, pour ce que j'en dis._

_...Ce mec doit avoir le cerveau rongé par le tabac. _

« Je me demande si tu as déjà connu une femme qui ait eu de l'importance dans ta vie, Zorro... »

_Ah. Quant même._

_Et mêle toi de tes oignons, au lieu de parler de ce que tu ne connais_ _pas._

« Je mettrai ma main au feu que oui. »

_Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de ce que tu ne connais p... Nani ? Comment il peut savoir ça, cette espèce de tronche de cake ?_

« Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être ignoble avec Robin et Nami. »

_Je suis comme je veux avec qui je veux._

« Il faudra que j'essaie de t'enseigner un peu de savoir-vivre, rien que pour que ces deux pauvres petits cœurs n'aient plus à supporter une brute lobotomisée dans leur entourage... »

_Putain tu fais chier dégage de là._

« Même si j'ai bien peur qu'aucune de tes fonctions motrices ne soient vraiment apte à l'apprentissage. Je me demande si tu sais lire... »

_Au lieu de m'insulter, fous le camps et laisse moi dormir. Et je te signale que je sais lire, oui._

« Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête... Quelle tristesse... »

_Dégage dégage dégage /DEGAGE/..._

« Ils sont vraiment nombreux dans ton cas, tu sais. Et puis franchement, tu me fais pitié. Ton but, là, devenir le plus grand escrimeur au monde... Excuse moi mais c'est stupide. Complètement crétin. Ce qui te correspond bien, soit dit en passant. M'enfin, sérieusement ; à quoi ça t'avance ? A rien ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, une fois que tu le seras devenu ? Tu t'es déjà posé la question ? Et après ? »

_Et après, Luffy devra se trouver un nouveau cuisinier. Sauf si tu continues comme ça. Parce que là il va falloir qu'il se trouve un nouveau cuisiner dés /maintenant/..._

« Je peux vraiment pas te supporter. Parfois, il m'arrive de chercher le moyen le plus efficace de débarrasser l'équipage de ta présence sans même m'en rendre compte. »

_Quant je dis qu'on est pas si différent que ça, finalement._

« Tu es un être détestable, je t'assure. »

_C'est ça. Maintenant va t'en._

Une joie indescriptible envahissant sa poitrine, le jeune escrimeur entendit son compagnon se lever, jeter sa cigarette, et commencer à s'éloigner.

_Oui oui oui, c'est ça, va t'en, dégage, fous moi la paix !_

« J'en viens vraiment à me demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi. »

_Exactement, c'est ça, c'est bien, mais t'arrête pas pour si peu, va donc nettoyer ta c – **QUOI **?_

Zorro se redresse d'un bond, ouvrant grand les yeux, pour apercevoir la silhouette du blondinet qui tournait nonchalamment le coin de la cuisine, laissant les derniers échos de ses paroles se volatiliser avec les embruns salés de l'océan, et permettant entre autre à l'escrimeur de douter fortement de ses capacités auditives.

* * *

Zorro : Je pourrais savoir pour quelle raison t'arrêtes pas de me traiter de brute sans cervelle, ces derniers temps ? 

Bouchou : Parce que je t'aime !

Zorro : ...


End file.
